The present invention is directed to a mounting system for a portfolio, and more particularly, to a mounting system for coupling various components to the inside cover of a portfolio.
Portfolios are widely used to store looseleaf papers, folders, notebooks, storage pockets and other loose items. It is often desired to securely couple the components to the portfolio so that the components do not become separated from the portfolio. However, it is preferred that the components be releasably coupled to the portfolio so that the components can be replaced or removed upon suffering damage or wear. Accordingly, there is a need for a system for securely yet releasably coupling a component to a portfolio.
The present invention is a system for coupling a component to a portfolio in a secure, yet releasable manner. The component includes a tongue and the portfolio includes a slot shaped to receive the tongue. The tongue is generally curved such that the component must be rotated to fit the tongue into the slot of the portfolio.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention is a system for mounting a component to a portfolio comprising a tongue located on the component, the tongue having a base portion and a tip portion, and a portfolio having a tongue opening formed therein. The tip can be inserted into the tongue opening and the component rotated relative to the portfolio until the tongue is generally received through the tongue opening to couple the component to the portfolio.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.